


and the more it's touched, the more it's damaged

by doxian



Series: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics (SASO) 2017 [1]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2017, Consent Issues, Group Sex, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Manhandling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Supernatural Elements, Wartime, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/pseuds/doxian
Summary: They lead Oharano up the steps, straight to the main building of the Jinko fortress. They don't take him by the barracks, but he hears murmurs in (badly) hushed tones anyway --they're bringing us a diamond.





	and the more it's touched, the more it's damaged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phantomdoodler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdoodler/gifts).



> [written for this song prompt for SASO 2017 bonus round 3](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22341.html?thread=13151301#cmt13151301): [Swallow by My Robot Friend](https://youtu.be/HgvqpuZf2to)

They don't bear Oharano from the gates to the castle on a litter, but they do send him a guard. A guard that has enough respect to grant him considerable berth, to not touch him until they receive permission. The temptation is all too great, he's well aware. Even as he continues to face forward, chin raised high, he can see them shooting furtive glances at him from the corner of his eye. He can hardly blame them. His current form possesses the allure of riches and physical attractiveness both. He's just relieved that none of them are giving him any reason to start a fight. The diplomatic damage control he has to do after such altercations is always a hassle. 

They lead him up the steps, straight to the main building of the Jinko fortress. They don't take him by the barracks, but he hears murmurs in (badly) hushed tones anyway -- _they're bringing us a diamond_. He pretends like he can't hear, like he isn't cognizant of the heads that turn to look at him, drawn to the radiance of his skin that shines clearly through the simple robe draped over his body. He continues to pay them no mind all the way to the quarters that were prepared for him, sweeping through the vaulted corridors at a steady, unhurried stride. 

They might have taken him to the heart of the castle, but there's little difference between here and the barracks aside from the fact that it's warmer, less damp. Instead of a room crammed with bunks he has a big, comfortable bed to himself, and there's a broad hearth for a fire. 

He doesn't have much time to soak up his surroundings. No sooner has the guard has dropped him off than there's a knock at the door. 

It's the captain, who dips into a deep bow as soon as he enters the room.

"Sekizan. Your hair is looking as vibrant as ever," Oharano says, by way of greeting. 

Sekizan chuckles bemusedly as Oharano continues, "So, who do I have to deal with this time?"

"The same troop as your last visit. With some new additions since." As he says this, he takes a step forward as if he's being nudged, and Oharano realizes that there's a great deal of jostling and whispering taking place behind him. He can't see much past Sekizan - the man's broad frame blocks practically the entire doorway - but he can posit a guess.

"...Are they here with you now?" 

Sekizan turns around to bark a command and the noise abruptly stops. 

"Yes," he admits. "If you're still tired from your trip..." 

Oharano shakes his head. He'd much prefer to get this over with sooner rather than later. He's used to it by now, but it's still tiresome, and he's looking forward to having the rest of the evening to himself after doing what he'd been summoned here to do.

Sekizan nods, moving and signalling to his men to come in.

Oharano turns around. He unfastens the ties on his clothing. By the time the fabric falls to the floor, the room is full of soldiers. Some of them he vaguely recognizes, others are completely unfamiliar. The expressions on the newcomers' faces are a mix of awe and bewilderment. 

Like this, completely uncovered and with the jewel core at his chest exposed, he shines even brighter than ever, sending flecks of light dancing across the walls. 

There's a collective intake of breath and a smattering of murmuring from the new recruits. Some of the men make to step forward, presumably to begin, but before any of them can get to him someone else shoves his way through to the front to grab Oharano and kiss him. 

There's an uproar of _Ebumi!_ and _let the senior officers go first!_ and _why are you always like this_. The kiss has more teeth to it than lips or tongue, and Oharano puts his fingers to his mouth with a wince when Ebumi pulls away.

"Oh, it's you," Oharano says disdainfully once he can get a proper look at the man. He doesn't recognize the name, but the shock of hair and ferocious expression are unmistakable. 

" _It's you?_ " Ebumi snaps. "What's that supposed to mean?" He's already leaning in to kiss Oharano again, backing him against the table that's in the middle of the room. 

"You realize you don't have to kiss me for this to - _ah!_ \- work, right," Oharano deadpans as Ebumi palms his dick, muffling the end of Oharano's sentence with his mouth. 

Ebumi taking the initiative spurs the rest of the troop into action. The complaints about Ebumi give way to appreciative sounds as hands run over Oharano's body, grabbing his ass, taking in the warm glow of his skin. Another pair of lips is at his neck, moving down to bite at where it merges into his shoulder. Someone else has pushed oiled up fingers into his hole, thrusting shallowly and rubbing around his rim to get him ready.

Oharano makes a disgruntled noise. Sometimes, when he has fewer people to handle and when they're _calmer_ than this lot, he can lay back and just let his body be used, maybe even disinterestedly peruse a tome or scroll while they're at it. There's no chance of that happening this time, though. 

Another hand joins Ebumi's on Oharano's dick, and Ebumi breaks their kiss long enough for Oharano to gasp out "just hurry up and fuck me already". 

"Don't tell me what to do," Ebumi bristles, even as he turns Oharano around to bend him over.

"Be careful," comes Sekizan's voice, rumbling next to them. "Don't hurt him." 

"I know, I'm not gonna," Ebumi responds, more subdued at his captain's words. "I'll stop if he asks. But he's not made of crystal, he isn't gonna break." He snorts. "Not in this form, anyway." 

And he grabs Oharano's hips to fuck into him. 

Everything's a blur after that. Someone else takes his mouth while Ebumi is fucking him, holding him firmly by the hair and fucking his throat in steady, even thrusts. Ebumi pounds into him in frantic, erratic movements, scratches marks into Oharano's hips with his nails. As soon as Oharano feels Ebumi filling him up with come, he's already moving aside so one of his comrades can take his place, fitting his dick between Oharano's cheeks and rutting until he spurts onto Oharano's back. At some point he's pulled away from the table by broad hands to lean against a round belly. This larger man and another, a sandy-haired soldier with a placid expression and one of the strongest jaws Oharano has ever seen, lift Oharano up and hold him between them so they can fuck him that way. 

The new recruits take a while longer to join in, but they get there eventually. One of them - Gion, Oharano thinks is the name he hears hurled in his direction - is so eager that he literally climbs him like a tree, barely giving Oharano enough time to park his butt at the edge of the table before he sinks down onto Oharano's cock, enthusiastically riding him until he reaches a screaming, shuddering climax. By contrast, one of the other juniors - tall, hesitant-looking - doesn't make a single move until the others encourage him. Even then, he seems so anxious that Oharano finally takes pity on him and gets to his knees to take him into his mouth, which he figures will be easier. The relieved look he gets in return convinces him that he's right. 

They don't let him up until everyone in the room is sated. Oharano had gone the last few rounds on the floor - not comfortable in the least.

He doesn't make any move to get up for right now. He lays on his back, catching his breath.

A human in his situation might have passed out. Even with his restorative powers Oharano is still tired, his hole tender and raw and stretched open from these last few hours of relentless sex. The worst of it is that his hair is a sweaty mess, and he's practically covered in come. It's crusted in the small of his back and between his thighs, trickling stickily along his crack like glue. A particularly adventurous soldier had put his face between Oharano's cheeks at one point, spreading him open and licking into him, but aside from that he hadn't been given any breaks to clean up. He can still taste the come of the men who had finished in his mouth, too. It's almost as though it's coating the back of his throat after he's swallowed it, and no amount of swallowing his own saliva is getting rid of it.

Around him, meanwhile, there's a flurry of activity. The troop is fumbling around the room, hunting for hastily discarded clothing and putting it back on. The few of them that had come in with injuries are unraveling the bandages and exclaiming at how the gashes in their skin have closed back up. One boy - a short brunette with a mischievous grin - has an arm in a sling, but he gingerly moves it, now, bending it and stretching it out to find that he's fully healed. The rest of the group are bright-eyed and flushed with energy, as if they'd slept for a week and are ready to run up a mountain at full tilt. 

"Water?" 

Oharano turns to find Sekizan crouching next to him, offering him a skin bottle that he takes gratefully, gulping down water until he's satisfied. It's then that he realizes he hadn't gone through _everyone_ \- at least, not yet. 

"You haven't taken a turn," he says, almost accusatorially. Until he's replenished everyone, his task isn't done.

Sekizan shrugs a shoulder.

"It doesn't have to be now. Last time we worked you too hard - I don't want that to happen again." 

"I'm _fine_ ," Oharano says, struggling to get up. 

"If you insist," Sekizan says. "Here, let me." He lifts Oharano to his feet, produces a cloth that he uses to scrub the worst of the jizz off before scooping him up and laying him down on the bed. He unbuckles his belt, pushes Oharano's legs back so that he's folded almost in half, and -- he's large. Sekizan's probably bigger than almost all of the others, but he moves slow and gentle, and when he finally pushes all the way inside he might stroke the soreness into sharp focus but the ache of it is almost sweet. 

Sekizan moves in and out of him, careful, like he's observing. Oharano is dimly aware of some of the troop cheering Sekizan on as they head out the door, but it's difficult to pay too much attention to what's happening around him because Sekizan finds a place deep inside that makes him gasp, and he doesn't stop aiming for that place until small, soft sounds are spilling from Oharano's mouth. 

He must black out for a couple of minutes after he finally empties onto his stomach, because he wakes up to Sekizan putting the blanket over him after apparently having cleaned him up again. 

"No, wait, I need to get clean, first," he complains. " _Properly_ clean. I need to bathe." 

"Alright. I can take you."

"Tatsuya," a voice emanates from a corner of the room. "I'll take him. You should probably go and brief the others about tomorrow." Hachiouji is smiling his slow, cat-like smile down at him and Oharano is surprised at himself for not even noticing that he hadn't left, that he'd been watching them from where he'd been sitting by the hearth all this time. 

Sekizan takes his leave and Hachiouji hands a robe to Oharano - not his own robe, but something soft and loose and comfortable.

" _Hup,_ " Hachiouji grunts as soon as Oharano's dressed, and Oharano finds himself being carried again. 

His room isn't far from the baths. Oharano expects Hachiouji to leave once he's escorted him here, but he stays and helps Oharano bathe, pouring water over him and sluicing away all the sweat and filth from his skin. 

Oharano finds himself inquiring about the battle taking place tomorrow, the battle that he'd been summoned to help them prepare for. He's surprised to find himself caring, to find himself listening intently as Hachiouji tells him about their recent clashes with Keijou. He doesn't usually think about what happens to a troop after he's brought in to serve them, but there's something... different, about this one. 

Hachiouji washes, as well, in quick, economic movements. Oharano takes it upon himself to "help", but his touches - teasing and flirtatious - are more of a distraction than anything, and in spite of his tiredness the two of them end up kissing against the wall, sweet and unhurried, Hachiouji confidently manoeuvring him and grinding up against him until he spills for the second time that night. 

By the time he's back in his room all he wants to do is sleep, but he takes the time to towel off and brush his hair, sitting in front of the mirror on the vanity. 

He's wearing the soft, comfortable robe that Hachiouji presented him with earlier. Through the deep V of its neck he can see his heart - the gem-like core of his being - shining. It's lost a little of its lustre since when he'd first entered this room. As with all of these transactions, after he's given of his own energy reserves to fuel others', he glimmers a little less strongly, a little less brightly. 

He looks from his chest to his face in the mirror, considering. The protection and reverence of Jinko's lands in exchange for occasional use of his magic might not be enough, anymore. To keep himself from fading he'll have to start regaining some of the energy he's lost. 

He taps his finger on the vanity. If anything, this visit has shown that Jinko might be amenable to a more involved sort of deal.


End file.
